


Ulterior Automotive

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times a member of SG-1 tried to teach Vala how to drive: dialog drabble written for The Pentangular Gate on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Automotive

**Author's Note:**

> Click to view [original post for Prompt 137.4 on LiveJournal](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/309680.html)

"Whoa there, Princess; it's only used for shifting gears."

 

"Vala Mal Doran, stopping at red traffic lights is mandatory, not optional."

 

"Okay, but you have to decelerate _before_ the curve in order to take advantage of the extra traction you get by accelerating around it due to centrifugal force."

 

"Perhaps your predilection for speed would best be satisfied by riding on Colonel Carter's motorcycle, not by coasting the MALP down the ramp."

 

"Uh, Vala, you parallel parked flawlessly after only an hour driving around with me in this mall lot. I thought you said you didn't know how to drive?"


End file.
